1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative strip for ceramic, natural stone or synthetic coverings or coatings, in particular for the formation of walk-in showers with a sloped floor, comprising a decorative strip profile having a visible decorative surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
When producing walk-in showers the floor of the shower is provided with a slope that is inclined towards a floor drain in order to guarantee proper discharge of the shower water. If a so-called line drain is chosen as the floor drain, for example in the form of a drain channel disposed on the wall side and extending parallel to the bathroom wall, due to the slope of the floor in the shower area a wedge-shaped recess is formed in relation to the rest of the bathroom floor which is delimited by wedge-shaped recess walls lying opposite one another and by a rectangular recess wall connecting the latter to one another and which extends along the bathroom wall. It can also be desirable for there to be a small recess on the access side of the shower floor so that shower water does not flow to the adjacent floor area. In this case a further rectangular recess wall is provided on the access side of the show floor. Tiles can be used to cover the recess walls. However, this is very laborious and time-consuming due to the need to cut the tiles, in particular in the region of the wedge-shaped recess side walls. Alternatively, decorative strips developed especially for this purpose can be used which can be fitted easily and quickly.
A decorative strip that can be fixed to the floor in order to cover wedge-shaped recess walls is marketed, for example, by the Iserlohn-based company Blanke GmbH & Co. KG under the product name “Aqua-Keil”. The decorative strip is formed in one piece and comprises a decorative strip profile with a visible decorative surface tapering in the manner of a wedge in the direction of the longitudinal extension of the profile. In order to fix the decorative strip to the adjacent subsurface said strip further comprises an attachment arm provided with openings which extends perpendicularly to the visible decorative surface of the decorative strip profile so that overall the decorative strip profile has a T-shaped cross-section with a decorative strip profile projecting to both sides from the attachment arm. However, one problem with this decorative strip is that the gradient of the wedge-like tapering of the visible decorative surface of the decorative strip profile is determined when producing the decorative strip, and can in no way be varied at a later stage. Therefore, the decorative strip can only be used to cover wedge-shaped recess walls with a corresponding gradient. Even small deviations in the gradients are immediately apparent. In order to adapt the decorative strip to different thicknesses of floor coverings and floor covering superstructures said strip is furthermore offered in different embodiments which differ from one another as regards the overall height of the decorative strip profile and the height of the floor covering end edge formed by the decorative strip profile. The production and storage of different embodiments of a decorative strip profile is, however, very cost-intensive, and so it is desirable to keep the number of embodiments as small as possible.
A further decorative strip formed in one piece and that can be fixed to a wall for covering wedge-shaped recess walls is marketed by Blanke GmbH & Co. KG under the product name “Aqua-Keil Wand”. This decorative strip also comprises a decorative strip profile with a visible decorative surface that tapers like a wedge in the direction of the longitudinal extension of the profile. A cross-over arm, the width of which is substantially matched to the tile thickness plus a slight addition for the tile adhesive is attached to the decorative surface at right angles. An attachment arm provided with openings is attached in turn at right angles to the cross-over arm, said attachment arm serving to secure the decorative strip in the wall region. Therefore, overall the decorative strip has a substantially Z-shaped cross-section. However, the gradient of the wedge-type tapering of the visible decorative surface of the decorative strip profile is also determined when this decorative strip is produced, and so it can not be varied at all at a later stage. Likewise, the decorative strip is offered in different embodiments in order to match different thicknesses of floor coverings and floor covering superstructures, said embodiments differing from one another as regards the overall height of the decorative strip profile and the width of the cross-over arm, by means of which they already have the disadvantages described in relation to the “Aqua Keil” product.
In order to cover rectangular recess walls a decorative strip formed as one piece is offered by the company Blanke GmbH & Co. KG under the product name “Aqua-Deko”. This decorative strip comprises a decorative strip profile that is correspondingly provided with a rectangular visible decorative surface. Clamping arms respectively disposed laterally to the decorative surface and bent towards one another are attached to the upper and lower section of the decorative surface. With these clamping arms the decorative strip is pressed, for example, into a tile adhesive so that the tile adhesive surrounds the clamping arms. Due to the undercuts made, anchoring of the decorative strip takes place in this way when the tile adhesive is in the hardened state. However, with this decorative strip too the height of the visible decorative surface is fixed, and so the decorative strip can not be used flexibly.
A further disadvantage of the previously described “Aqua-Keil”, “Aqua-Keil Wand” and “Aqua-Deko” products made by the company Blanke GmbH & Co. KG is that these decorative strips do not enable any height adjustment in the case of a subsurface that lowers over time, resulting in unsightly gaps being able to form beneath the fitted decorative strips. This lowering of the subsurface can occur, for example, if insulating under-layers are fitted in the floor area which compact little by little due to the loads acting upon it.